


His Lap

by babypieandwhiskey



Series: His Series [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Jensen's lap is so...





	1. Part 1

His Lap- Part 1

“Jensen? Did you hear what I just said?”

“Mmmhmmm, yep.” He answers as he continues to stare at his phone.

“See I don’t think you did.” I hop up to sit on the counter. “Because if you were listening to anything I’m saying you would put that phone down.” I slide over on the counter and drape one leg on each side of him.

He continues to stare at his phone, “Ok, yeah Sweetheart.”

“Jensen?”

“Hmmm?” Eyes still glued to his screen.

“What could possibly be more important at this moment than what I am trying to tell you?”

“Oh, you know, work stuff.”

“Work stuff? Are you really trying to tell me that work stuff is more important than this?” I ask as I slide off the counter and into his lap.

Suddenly, I have his attention. He sets his phone down on the counter behind me and pulls me tighter against his crotch.

I can’t help but laugh, “Ok, let’s try this again now that I have your full attention.”

“Ok, settle down. You have my attention. What did you want to tell me?”

“You seriously need to not sit like that while doing work stuff unless you want me to interrupt you.”


	2. Part 2

His Lap-Part 2

I wrap my hand around the back of his neck and lean in planting a soft kiss against his lips.

“Uh-hum.” Jared clears his throat, trying to get our attention.

“Alright, let’s take it from the top.” Jeannot walks back on the set.

“That’s my cue.” I slide off of Jensen’s lap. 

I go over and straighten out the collar of Jared’s shirt, then lean behind Jensen to whisper in his ear, “We’ll finish this conversation later,” and give him a little nip on his neck before walking out of camera range.

The rest of my day filled up with work. There were clothes to mend, costume changes to prepare, and research to do for future episodes. Jensen and Jared had scenes to film and I learned long ago that it was better if I wasn’t on set. Jensen’s desire to make me smile and laugh doubled his mischievousness and Jared always followed suit, causing it to take much longer for them to get the shots the director needed.

Jensen’s day almost never ends when mine does, but that doesn’t bother me. After wrapping up my work, I swing past the food truck getting a bite to eat before unwinding for the night. I grab a sandwich and salad along with a soda and sit down at a nearby table. My mind drifts to thoughts of earlier in the day and Jensen’s lap as I mindlessly chew my way through the food in front of me. Lost in my thoughts I didn’t notice Brit sit down across from me.

Fingers snap in front of my face, pulling me out of my daydream.

Brit chuckles, “Welcome back to Earth, Y/N.”

“Gravity sure kicks in quickly. Sorry about that.” I shrug and take a gulp of my soda.

“No worries, everything ok?”

“Yeah, just got lost in my own personal happy place for a moment.”

“Thinking about Jensen again, huh?” Brit teases.

“Something like that.” My lips curl up as a feel a warmth fill my cheeks.

“Done filming for the day?”

“Mmm, we just wrapped up my scenes. The boys should be wrapping for the day soon I would think.”

“Yeah, you never really know when those two are involved. So, where do you go from here?”

“Tomorrow I start a whole new adventure. It’s a new day.”

“Well, you sure will be missed around here. Best of luck to you. I have to go, but anytime you want to get together, you know how to reach me.”

“Absolutely. We will get together soon,” Brit gets up as I clear my garbage and gives me a quick hug before sitting back down to finish her food.

Before I head home for the night, I decide to swing by Jensen’s trailer. I hate leaving for the day without letting him know.

I knock on his trailer door.

“Yep.” I hear him groan from the other side of the door.

Assuming that means it’s ok to go in, I open the door and step inside.

The lights are dimmed and the fireplace is on. In the glow, I see Jensen stretched out on his couch, with nothing but a towel around his waist and a washcloth over his eyes.

I lean hard against his counter to keep my knees from giving out. “Fuck,” I whisper, mostly to myself.

Jensen reaches up and takes the washcloth off of his face and pulls himself up to a sitting position.

“Oh fuck.” I have to brace myself with both hands against his counter to keep from falling.

“Y/N, are you…are you okay?”

“Oh. Um, yeah. Sorry.” I mutter as I straighten myself upright and urge my hormones to settle down.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s just your lap.”

“What?”

“Your goddamn lap. It’s so inviting. Like it has the gravitational pull over me that wants me to be there or something.”

“Oh really?” Jensen laughs.

“Shut up.” I walk over and sit down next to him.

“Sorry, but if that’s true then why are you over there and not over here?” He asks patting his thigh.

“You’re an ass.” I push at his shoulder and look away.

“Come on, Y/N. Don’t be like that. I’m sorry okay. Can you blame me for wanting you closer to me after that little tease you did on set today?”

I turn looking him in the eye, “Me? Tease you? You’re kidding right?”

Jensen shakes his head, “You left me rather uncomfortable all day.”

“Well, perhaps I should make us both a bit more comfortable then.” I lift my shirt up over my head.


	3. Part 3

His Lap-Part 3

Jensen’s hand snakes up my side as my skin is exposed. His fingers graze over my arm and around my shoulder, pulling me towards him, as I drop my shirt to the floor. His lips meet mine as his grip buries in my hair. His other hand brushes up my back to unhook my bra in one swift flick. His feather-light touch trails up my back to brush the strap off of one shoulder, then across my collar bone to push the strap off my other shoulder. An excited shiver travels up my spine as my bra tumbles to the floor. I reach down to unbutton my jeans, but his hand quickly covers mine stopping me.

“Let me. Please?” He whispers between kisses.   
“Mmm, kay.” I hum against him. 

His hands grip my hips, encouraging me to stand as he opens his legs, feet on either side of mine, knees on either side of mine. The towel just barely keeping that concealed delectation from being exposed.

He pulls me in closer to him, his lips laying a trail of kisses just above the top of my pants.  
His fingers deftly undo my jeans, pushing them down, until they fall, pooling around my ankles. I step out of them as his mouth ravishes along my panty line. His breath is hot and heavy as he inhales my scent. I brace myself against his shoulders, as he mouths over my underwear towards my center. One of his hands presses against my lower back, making sure I stay close. He inches towards my folds, a groan vibrates through him and my nails dig into his shoulders in response.

He pulls back, eyes full of desire as he looks up at me.   
His voice rumbles up from deep in his chest, “I think I’d rather show you just how uncomfortable you made me,” as he slides my panties down my legs and yanks me down onto his lap, eliciting a surprised squeak from me. 

It only takes a split second for my mind to catch up with my body. I moan, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as I suck on his neck. I spread my legs and push myself closer to his body. Jensen’s tongue clicks and he groans as his hands push my hips back away from his crotch.   
I kiss my way up his neck towards his pulse point, attempting to break his hold.  
Jensen grabs my shoulders and pulls me back. I whimper as I give in to him.

“Y/N, we will get there, but first…” He leans forward, his lips landing softly against mine. I close my eyes and fall into the kiss, getting lost in the sensation. 

Our lips fit together, pushing against each other to keep the momentum going, speeding up as the passion increases. My tongue pushes against his lips, eager for more, and they part.   
His tongue slides over mine as his fingers slip down my body and between my legs. His rough fingers tease my clit, circling and sliding through my folds to flutter against my opening and back again. 

My breath comes in short gasps between kisses until I can’t focus on his mouth anymore. My kisses roam to his neck, down to his shoulder, to his chest, as I rock in his lap, pleading for more than these butterfly-light touches. My hands claw at his back, trying to pull myself closer, needing to feel more. 

His breath falls hot and heavy against my neck as he peppers kisses along my collarbone. I feel the slickness at my core increase as his fingers begin to effortlessly glide back and forth. I rock faster and his digits slide inside of me with ease. 

“Damn, Y/N, keep this up and I won’t make it.”  
“Yes-you-will.” I moan on each thrust forward.

He quiets and focuses on pulling the most sinful noises from my lips. I thrust against his hand hard, desperate for that curl each time, that brush over my sweet spot. And he willingly gives, pressing and dragging with each thrust. His other hand holds me up, keeps me from rolling back, from falling off his lap. 

As the tension coils in my core, I can’t take it anymore. I claw at his towel, desperate to find a way to please him too, but the towel is pinned between our bodies. There’s no way to pull it free without breaking apart. I whine and give up, and in that split second when I relax, giving up all control, all fight, he has me.

I fall forward, leaning against his chest. “Fuck.”  
His fingers leave me, hungry and needy, before pumping back in, thrusting inside me, zeroing in on that spot, that place that he works over so perfectly. I gasp for breath as my legs begin to quiver, muscles shaking.

“Perfect.” Jensen’s voice drips like honey, so sweet to my ears.  
“Yes, don’t stop,” I beg.

I whine when his fingers withdraw, my walls fluttering aimlessly, the loss of pressure, the lack of contact. He grips my hips and flips me over onto the couch. My legs still quaking as he kneels at the edge of the couch between them. 

“You okay there, Y/N?” He says, voice hoarse already, eyes half-hooded as he watches my ragged breathing, a look of hunger in his eyes.  
“Uh-huh--No.…” I can’t catch my breath long enough to form a sentence, long enough to form a thought. My head is spinning, my heart is racing, and the only clear thought I do have is … more, I need more!  
“I got you. Just lay back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @plaidstiel-wormstache and @wi-deangirl77 for being my amazing betas, reading over my writing, listening to my fussing, being my sounding boards, and providing inspiration.


End file.
